La paleur de la Lune
by SameGrey
Summary: Harry a le mal de la guerre, il souffre, il pense, il souffre encore plus. Dehors il fait froid mais dedans aussi, serait-ce en sauvant un petit animal que tout s'arrangera ? Slash Drarry
1. Chapitre premier

**La pâleur de la Lune**

**Auteur :** C'est moi mou-ah et personne d'autre èwé -se jette des fleurs-

**Disclaimer :** Ça c'est pas moi … - arrête de se jeter des fleurs – c'est seigneur J.K Rowling !

**Genre : **Slash donc qui dit slash dit romance et qui dit romance dit Drarry et qui dit drarry dit …

Lemon ! Et si je suis de sale humeur ça vas influencer mes textes et passer au Angst donc on vas le mettre entre parenthèse.

**Pairing:**Drarry, Harco, HPDM, bref the best couple ever

**Note du truc qui sert d'auteur :**

Hello les gens, alors voilà ça vas faire un peu plus de 6 mois que j'ai rien écrit … Et donc c'est en ce début d'année que je décide de m'investir à fond, ou au moins plus sur FF !

Alors voici quelques résolutions pour cette année 2014 :

Résolution No.1 : Écrire plus

Résolution No.2 : Démarrer une histoire

Résolution No.3 : Avancer et m'investir dans cette histoire

Résolution No.4 : Ne jamais bâcler de textes même sous retard

Résolution No.5 : Terminer cette histoire

Voili voilou maintenant trêve de blablatage et passons au vif du sujet, mon petit projet qui me tient à cœur.

Alors je démarre ma première Fan fic à plusieurs chapitres (que j'espère tenir à jour ) je sais que je n'ai pas une grammaire parfaite loin de là, c'est pour ça que je voulais savoir si quelqu'un voulait bien devenir ma beta hehe -se met à genoux- et voilà on se retrouve en bas :3

* * *

Chapitre premier 

Un mal de tête pesant et la respiration saccadé j'errais seul dans les couloirs, tout les autres élèves étant sensés dormir, je m'adosse contre un mur et me laisse glisser le long du mur frissonnant sur le carrelage gelé, Mes mains tremble , l'entré d'air devient difficile et la peur vient me mordre l'estomac. Je ravale tout, salive, bile,larme, mal-être,cris de désespoir étouffé par milliers dans ma gorge. Les souvenirs me reviennent violemment, les images, le sang, l'horreur dans leurs visages et la mort juste là prête à les emporter avec eux, et ils le savent parfaitement.

Moi aussi j'ai vécu ça... Différemment, la mort.

Cette nuit là dans la forêt pour la première fois je voulais être égoïste, penser à moi juste une fois dans ma vie. Tout était si dur à porter, je me devais de sauver des gens que je ne connaissais même pas, je me devais de garder la tête sur les épaules, de rester dans un monde sans ma famille, je devais gagner cette guerre puis finir en t'en que héros. Pour la première fois j'ai voulut tout leur laisser, à eux qui m'ont tout volé : mon innocence, ma famille, ma vie et des tas de choses que je ne vivrais sûrement jamais...

Un flash, tout était blanc tout était calme, j'étais allongé à terre et profiter de cette plénitude, ce calme, le repos éternel.

Puis Dumbledor est apparu il m'a parlé il m'y a poussé, là-bas. Dans le sang, dans le mal dans cette putain de guerre qui nous à tous tué, qu'est-ce qu'on y a gagné après tout ?! Nous ne sommes plus que de pauvres clown triste, masquée de bonheur qui ne reflète que ce sourire amer. Même l'étincelle spécifique à chacun qui rayonnait dans nos yeux à disparut et plus rien n'est présent pour nous rappeler que nous sommes vivants, juste des carcasses , des poupées de chiffon...

Quand je suis revenu... Ils avaient tous une expression incroyablement choqué, pas ému, pas heureux, juste choqué. Le reste est flou dans ma tête, il l'est devenue au bout d'un moment, j'ai tout fait pour, tout le monde l'a fait. La vie n'est plus qu'un grand théâtre où tout le monde à son rôle qu'il suit à la lettre, récitant ses lignes, essayant d'être le plus naturel possible . Plus rien n'est vrai plus rien n'est beaux.

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, je me lève et essaye de traîner un corps qui se bat pour rester là, j'avance comme je peux. Dehors il fait froid.

Le froid me fait mal, me mord, mais surtout me fait me rappeler que je suis vivant. Je prend une grande inspiration, essoufflé comme si j'étais resté en apnée. Seul la lumière de la lune m'éclaire, une lumière douce et paisible qui même pâle peut nous illuminer, une lumière qu'on peut admirer sans froncer les yeux ou détourner le regard, les étoiles qui l'accompagne depuis des millions d'année elles n'ont plus n'ont pas bougée restant fidèle à leur place, même après la guerre.

_Pense à autres choses._ Me souffle la dernière partit censée de mon être, et aussitôt le visage de Ginny apparut dans mon esprit et je secoue vivement la tête pour l'y faire sortir, c'était fini elle aussi avait tourné la page, ses deux petits yeux perfides et son sourire mauvais me l'avais bien fait comprendre quand elle était suspendu aux bras de Neville. Peut-être dans l'intention de capter mon attention ? Malheureusement c'était déjà mort nous deux, on jouait à cache cache, étant ensemble et se disant des _Je t'aime_ à longueur de journée pour s'en persuader mais sachant très bien que notre relation allait droit dans le 'un approche.

Je le sens sans même ouvrir les yeux, Hermione dit que j'ai dut développé une sorte de 6ème sens depuis ma confrontation avec Voldemort , je _sens_, je ne renifle pas mais « sens » certaine chose que je ne détectais pas avant c'est minime mais c'est là. D'ailleurs la personne se rapproche et je sais qu'elle me regarde, je décide d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui faire face à mon tour...

Deux grands yeux aussi lumineux que la lune me fixe entouré d'un halo de cheveux blond, l'étonnement marqué sur son visage à tel point qu'un seul de ses sourcils était relevé, _il_ s'apprêtait à parler mais je le devança d'une voix morne et lasse :

-Malfoy...

* * *

Chapitre ma fois court techniquement les suivant devraient se rallonger au fur et à mesure, je ne sais pas si ce premier texte devrais plutôt être mis en tant que prologue. Et bref sinon donnez moi des critiques svp histoire de pouvoir m'améliorer ^^ .

Je pense uploader dans 2 semaines maximum, sinon c'est que je suis mourru ...

Amour et chocolat j'vous aime putain 3


	2. Chapitre second

**Tire :** Ça a pas changé entre temps : La pâleur de la lune.

**Auteur : **Et bien me voici me voilà

**Disclaimer : **JKR bla bla bla, veut pas nous donner ses perso la méchante, vous connaissez la chanson.

**Pairing/genre :** HPDM – slash, romance

**Note du pseudo auteur :**

Bonjour- bonsoir ,

J'ai du mal à croire que 9 personnes suivent « la pâleur de la lune » (vive le titre naze ) , merci beaucoup ^ ^ !

Je mets environ 5-6 jours pour faire 3-4 page Open Office donc j'aimerais savoir si vous vouliez de plus longs chapitres qui seront posté à 2 semaines d'intervalle, ou de plus court chapitre comme celui-ci posté toutes les semaines (techniquement).

* * *

**La pâleur de la Lune**

Chapitre second

POV Malfoy

J'avais pour habitude de traîner dans le château après mes rondes je suis insomniaque donc au lieu de gigoter dans mon lit je préfère de loin me promener dans cet endroit que je fréquente depuis mes 11 ans. Il fait froid mais sous mes 10 kg de laine le vent ne traverse pas, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir froid à l'intérieur.

Je plonge le bout de mon nez sous mon énorme écharpe blanche. Autour de moi tout est calme, plus personne ne vadrouille à cette heure là bien sur, tous occupés à préparer leurs devoirs de potions ou entretenir de bons liens amicaux avec leurs camarades, mais tout ça est fini pour moi...

Même en obtenant des Optimal à chaques matières je me suis privée d'avenir à partir du moment où je me suis rangée -malgré moi- aux côtés de Voldemort, même un virage vers l'Ordre ni a rien changé.

Tant pis.

Je suis aussi un des seuls « Mangemorts » à être revenue à Poudlard, donc la quasi totalité des Serpentard sont absent, voir mort.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me trouve pitoyable, un Malfoy ne s'apitoie jamais sur son sort, Jamais !

Un bruit de crissement de chaussures, je me retourne discrètement et vois une ombre qui tombe à terre, je m'approche et découvre un Héros national allongé les yeux clos, le front humide et des restes de larmes aux coins de chaque œil. Oui on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme.

Sa respiration se faisait difficile et voir mon ennemi de toujours ainsi m'a surpris, fronçant les sourcils j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui faire une réflexion sur sa présence ici quand celui-ci me devança.

-Malfoy …, il me regarda d'un air lassé se redressa et continua sa phrase, Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je l'analysa de haut en bas un sourcil relevé et lui répondit d'un ton sec :

-Potter, je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, je suis préfet en chef je te rappel car la chose qui te sert de cerveau doit avoir pris congé. Donc, que fais-tu à cette heure si dehors ?

Potter me fusilla du regard et me répondit d'un ton qui s'essayait menaçant sans grand succès, ce serais dommage de transformer le héros national en méchant petit canard.

-De un je te signal que les rondes des préfets sont fini depuis longtemps, de deux ferme ta gueule Malfoy mon cerveau fonctionne on ne peut mieux et de trois ça ne te regarde absolument pas !

-Je suis préfet tu dois m'obéir ! M'exclamais-je étrangement irrité.

-Mon pauvre Draco plus personne ne te considère comme préfet maintenant, tu n'as absolument aucune autorité en tant que «ex»-Mangemort. Me lança-t-il Harry un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts .

Il a dépassé la limite, je veux le buter.

Je m'approche dangereusement de lui, inspire pour me calmer et lui répond un malheureux :

-Vas te faire foutre Monsieur Je-veux-sauver-tout-le-monde, mais qui n'est même pas capable de regarder Voldemort dans les yeux, préférant mourir et détruire l'espoir que portent de millions de personnes en vous. Et oui j'étais au courant, alors oui j'ai peut-être étais du côté de Voldemort mais moi j'assume merde !

Là-dessus je me retourne et part vivement vers les dortoirs vides,la haine transparaissant sur mon visage.

OoOoOoO

POV Harry

Je regardais le plafond fixement dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil repensant à ce que ce con m'a dit. Il n'avait pas à dire ça, il ne me connaît pas, il ne peut pas comprendre ! Pour lui tout était beaux et merveilleux, pour le riche héritier Malfoy qui n'a sûrement jamais vécu pendant 11 ans dans un placard, jamais connue la peur dans laquelle je suis tombé à mon arrivé à Poudlard, chaque année étant pire que la précédente, détruire des monstres, sauver des gens, puis détruire Voldemort et sauver le monde. Non, lui dort dans des draps en soie depuis son berceau, la seule chose qu'il se devait de faire était de ramener de bon résultat. Il ne peut pas me comprendre.

Je fini par m'endormir,mes pensées divagant sur le Quidditch.

La Grande salle est presque pleine, bruyante, tout ça à cause de Ron, si seulement il s'était réveillé plus tôt, mais bon.

On avance vers la table des Gryffondors s'asseyant aux côtés de Hermione qui celle-ci tenta un sourire timide à Ron, qui eu pour réaction de rougir, depuis la guerre quelque chose se trame entre ses deux là j'en suis sûr... J'étais sur le point de me pencher à l'oreille de Ron pour lui poser deux trois question quand les Serpentards ou du moins ce qu'il en restait , c'est à dire une grande majorité de 1ère année, une jeune fille de 6ème année qui traînait souvent chez les Gryffondors car son frère jumeau était entré chez les lions,et Malfoy , entrèrent, plus personne ne parla et Ron en profita pour lancer une de ses amères répliques :

-Malfoy ! Quel plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous cette année encore, il faut croire que voir ta sale tête depuis mes 11 ans est devenue une habitude !

A cet instant Malfoy se retourna et s'avança vers Ron un sourire aux lèvres :

-Oh c'est aussi mon cas, c'est pas comme si voir les milliards d'enfants polluer Poudlard que ta grosse et pauvre de mère a porté était désagréable.

-Malfoy... Je, commença Ron rouge de colère.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour accusé la famille des autres Malfoy, suivis-je avant Ron , et puis qu'est ce que tu fiche ici je croyais que t'avais rejoins ton père à Azkaban, tu sais quand t'a tué Dumbledor. Harry appuya bien sur le mot « tué » et « Dumbledor ».

Oui, je savais parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas eu le courage, ou l'envie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais mon seul objectif pour le moment était de lui faire mal de percer sa carapace pour le voir en mauvaise position. Refusant l'idée que j'ai été en position de faiblesse face à Malfoy, hier.

-Ta gueule Potter, moi au moins mes parents sont toujours vivant et ne m'ont pas lâchement abandonné, mais c'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas un monstre moi.

Je bloqua un instant sur ce qu'il venait dire, résumant tout ce que je pensais de moi-même en une phrase, mais l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre ça fait mal...

La colère envahit mon esprit, l'envie de retirer toutes ses paroles, de lui faire mal comment lui me fait mal à chaque fois, mais sa carapace ne se brise pas, et aucun masque ne tombe. C'est à se demander si il n'est pas devenue la personne froide et sans cœur qu'il _joue ,_ça ne m'étonnerais même pas.

Je me jeta sur Draco, baguette brandit et commença à lancer toutes sortes de sorts, Draco essayait de se défendre lui-aussi et cela entraîna un violent combat où dans chaque sort la haine, la rancœur, la vengeance sur toutes ces années, y étais dissimulé. Ce n'est pas une simple bagarre entre deux personnes,non c'est plus que cela.

C'est notre guerre à nous.

OoOoOoO

Tout étais confus dans ma tête, l'adrénaline m'avait comme « donné des ailes » et je ne contrôlais plus rien, je ne sais même plus ce qu'il s'est passé après la confrontation, mes derniers souvenirs se situe à peu près au moment où Malfoy s'est enfui après m'avoir asséné un sort d'immobilisation, Immobulus.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux sur un plafond couleur crème, regarda autour de moi m'apercevant que j'étais à l'infirmerie, je m'analysa rapidement. Je n'avais aucune blessure.

Autour de moi il n'y avais personne, j'étais seul et j'en profita pour refermer les yeux et profiter de la sérénité de ce lieu avant que Pomfresh n'entre en trombe, brisant mon cocon, je rouvris les yeux :

-M. Potter, vous êtes réveillé, commença-t-elle. Vous n'aviez rien de grave heureusement et nous vous avons amené ici le temps que le sortilège qui bloquer vos mouvements ne fasse plus effet, vous pouvez reprendre votre quotidien maintenant, vous serez sûrement convoqué pour votre comportement de tout à l'heure. Allez Zou en cour !

Elle me mit dehors et je me dirigea en cour de Potion passant devant les chuchotements et les regards sévères de Severus. Je me posa à l'écart vers le fond voyant que Ron et Hermione étaient déjà ensemble :

-Étant donné que nous sommes aujourd'hui un nombre impair étant donné l'absence de M. Malfoy, M. Potter vous commencerez le devoir que j'étais en train d'expliqué à vos camarades avant votre magistral entré seul. Prononça-t-il d'un ton plein de reproche. Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin des cours Potter.

Severus me colla et la journée se finit le plus normalement possible les cours s'enchaînant tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, toujours les mêmes blabla qui se répètent. Je passa une bonne heure avec Ron et Hermione mais l'ambiance est vraiment trop étrange à mon goût, je m'étais discrètement éclipsée et depuis j'erre dans les couloirs.

Tout à coup j'entends des gémissements, je m'approche discrètement vers la source du bruit, longe le couloir tourne à gauche et là affalé contre le mur l'air souffrant, un petit chat tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer.

Le pauvre avait du sang sur ses pattes signe qu'il était blessé, j'accourus vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. L'animal se secoua violemment tentant de se déferre de mes bras, me griffant, mordant, puis à bout de force le pauvre animal perdait peu à peu connaissance.

_Pauvre chose,_pensais-je. Celui qui a fait ça est certainement un monstre.

Je décida d'emmener la petite bête fragile avec moi, courant pour arriver le plus rapidement aux dortoirs, j'entre et dépose le félin sur mon lit lui lançant quelques sorts pour essayait de le soigner mais vue mon incompétence dans le domaine médical je décide finalement de faire ça à la main faisant apparaître tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Après avoir fini le félin avait légèrement repris conscience et s'était endormi, je caressa du bout des doigts sa douce fourrure, son pelage d'un blanc pur allait parfaitement en harmonie avec ses yeux couleur lune que j'avais entrevue juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Fourra mon nez dedans profitant de la couverture naturelle de sa fourrure.

Je me releva, déplaça son petit corps chaud sous mes couvertures pour ne pas qu'il se fasse embêter au cas où quelqu'un se décidais à rentrer, et m'avança dans la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette.

Quand je revins l'animal n'étais plus là et Ron étais couché sur son lit un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Hum... Ron tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose dans le dortoir ? Lui demandais-je

-L'absence de Hermione ?

Je le regarda perplexe.

Mise à part l'absence de Hermione dans le dortoir masculin des Gryffondors qui est totalement justifiée, aurais-tu vue quelque chose de moins... Habituel ?

-Le fait que quand Hermione sourit une étincelle brille dans ses yeux et ses cheveux ondule le long de son corps. Continua-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

-Laisse tomber.

Je tire le rideau de mon lit que j'avais installé il y a peu, et m'allongea sous les couvertures où la chaleur du chat se faisait encore ressentir.

Ron … Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, je sais très bien qu'il est fou de Hermione, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, mais aurait-il l'amabilité de me prévenir que quelque chose aurait évolué ?! Non c'est trop dur de penser à autre chose qu'a Hermione, un autre chose qui s'appellerait pas Harry par hasard ? Et puis à l'entendre on dirait que tout est fantastique, Ron tu viens de perdre ton frère merde ! Je sais que ça doit faire 6 moins maintenant mais passé à autre chose aussi vite c'est à se demander si c'est pas du déni ça...

Le déni, merveilleuse invention, c'est facile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'une bonne partit de vos proches sont morts, tellement facile...

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et m'endors peu à peu, ma dernière pensé étant destiné à l'animal et au pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu en parler à ce qui me sert de meilleur ami.

OoOoOoO

Toujours les mêmes cris,rien ne change , les mêmes visages horrifiés un serpent ou deux si l'on compte l'avant-dernier Horcrux.

Voldemort s'approche et sort une langue reptilienne, prend mon visage dans ses mains et doucement lèche mes joues,mon front, y laissant un poison verdâtre et épais qui coule le long de mon visage se diluant légèrement dans mes larmes à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

J'étouffe je ne peux bientôt plus laisser mes yeux ouverts et l'obscurité m'attire à lui à tel point que j'ai l'impression d'être renversé.

J'ai peur, je supplie, je pleure.

Un grand froid viens me mordre les entrailles, me faisant me replier sur moi-même, essayant d'enlever la matière de mon visage, je frotte, je gratte.

Sous mes doigts tremblant je sens ma peau qui se détache, j'hurle me cogne contre une paroi en verre et rouvrant les yeux je distingue des morceaux de peaux ici et là, j'hurle de tout mes poumons, comme si j'agonisais, ou comme si j'étais déjà mort et que je revis ma mort encore et encore d'une façon plus horrible à chaque fois. L'impression d'être un simple témoin m'envahi mais la douleur dans ma poitrine me fait comprendre que je ne suis pas qu'un simple témoin...

Je me relève tant bien que mal le souffle court, la gorge nouée, m'accrochant à n'importe quoi entre deux hauts le cœur. Debout, mes pensées se flouttent et petit à petit ma vue se brouille, la sensation de perdre pied se fait ressentir et je sais que je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. Que tout cela cesse.

Juste avant de tomber, j'aperçois mon reflet dans un débris de verre, mais seul la silhouette de Voldemort est présente. La mienne à disparut. Ou n'a peut-être tout simplement jamais était là.

* * *

Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, je suis assez contente de la fin mais par contre pour ce qui est de l' «action » alors là … C'est le bide total, j'essaierais de m'améliorer (j'éspère T^T).

Il faut que je fasse le point sur la suite de l'histoire qui dans ma tête risque de changer, et donc le résumé ne conviendra peut-être plus.

Sinon je suis assez contente étant donné que j'ai une semaine d'avance (waii) sur mes prédictions

^ ^, sinon sinon le chapitre 3 devrait être là d'ici 1 semaine et demi voir 2 semaines.

Merci de suivre l'histoire et garder à l'esprit qu'a chaque fois que vous laissez une reviews un troupeau de petit caneton est sauvé grâce à vous, sur ces belles paroles je vous laisse. Bonne année, bonne anniversaire, joyeuse pâque etc...

:3

P.S: Je recherche toujours une beta dont je prendrais grand soin en lui donnant amour, nourriture et eau fraîche ^^


End file.
